Chapter 1.1
Brief Summary Book 1 takes place during The Sage War and ends with the death of a Sage. The book begins with the sage war after the 2 Gods: Zero and Demise have a difference about humanity and which path they should follow. Light or Darkness. The Sage War After constant arguing that shook the mortal plane Zero and Demise decided that a fight would best settle this feud. In order to not ruin their creation of the Sage World they both decided that they would set some guidelines. They both agreed that they would not influence the fate of humans and let humans decide if they would follow light or turn to demise. Then a fight broke out between both Gods after they saw each other break this one rule. The Gods and their respective armies fought for over a year, but Zero came out as the victor. Demise was then locked in the void for all eternity as punishment for his loss never to see the light of day. The Four Holy Knights To ensure that darkness would not spread again Zero brought up four mortals that he favored and turned trained them to become very powerful beings known as Sages. The Four Holy Knights consisted of: Core, Terra, Cloud, and Aqua. Although technically not a Holy Knight, The Oracle, was as old as Zero and stood alongside him. Zero, still anxious about Demise escaping created Hell and assigned Core as the ruler of that place. Terra was instructed with the job of indirectly helping humanity recover after the war that shook the mortal plane. Zero gave Aqua the task of making sure humanity did not figure out about the sages, and the battle that took place. Aqua then covered up the old battlefield with water. Cloud stayed alongside Zero although they were all equally the same in strength Zero favored Cloud and allowed him to guide the heavens alongside him. With Zero saying that The Four Holy Knights job done they ascended to Utopia with Zero allowing humanity to make their own decisions. The Age of Peace Due to Holy Knights work an age of peace was established for 10,000 years with no darkness rising. Rebirth Zero believed Demise was defeated once and for all but little did Zero know was that Demise was saving his strength for 10,000 years to create a spell with the ability to create a new form of himself. He named this form Demise's Ruin with the task of going against Zero and his followers. The Oracle sensing some form of darkness after years of meditation told Zero and Zero allowed his favorite Knight, Cloud to pick one human that he favored. Cloud picked a young man called Mason and Zero accepted this proposal. Ruin sensed that Zero had picked an apprentice due to their connection and waited patiently, honing his own skills, for that apprentice to become stronger due to him believing it would be unfair to challenge him now. Cloud gave Mason his sword called the Masemune, which is what Mason used for his training. Zero said that every follower trained under Mason would have a move called a Z-Move which allowed the user to tap into Zero's true power. The Z-Move that Mason and all of his followers would have a move called Zero's Hour which allows the user to freeze time, but the user cannot effect certain events around him. Mason's personal Z-Move was Zero's Strike which allows him to attack with the full grace of the Masemune enchanted with Zero's power. While Zero was training this sage he allowed him to stay immortal until he believed he was ready to challenge Ruin. 500 years passed and Zero believed that he was finally ready to challenge Ruin. The Downfall Aqua opened a part of the old battlefield beneath the ocean as an appropriate area for Ruin and Mason to fight. The fight between the two of them lasted for 10 hours until Ruin pulled out his trump card. Ruin explained while Zero was training Mason, he was trained by Demise through spirit. Ruin used his D-Move called Dark Meteor which would engulf the entire mortal plane. Mason used Zero's Hour to prevent the Dark Meteor sacrificing himself in the process. With his final breath Mason used Zero's Strike to defeat Ruin once and for all. The move failed but severely damaged Ruin in the process, Ruin warped away entering the Dark Dimension while his wounds healed. Zero allowed Mason to join him in Utopia and pick a follower that would succeed him.